The present invention relates to fatty alkoxylate esters of aliphatic and aromatic dicarboxylic and tricarboxylic acids possessing unique emolliency properties. The fatty alkoxylate esters of the present invention are particularly useful in the formulation of cold creams, after shaves, anti-perspirants, lotions, skin moisturizers, electric pre-shaves, topical pharmaceutical ointments, lipsticks, hand and nail lotions and cleansing creams. The present invention further relates to topical preparations prepared from the fatty alkoxylate esters of the present invention.
Fatty acid esters of diols and polyols such as are dislcosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,010 to Ogino, U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,017 to Siebert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,622 to Huettinger and U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,403 to Tsutsumi are widely used as emulsifying thickeners. While these compounds function effectively as thickeners and emulsifiers, they lack emolliency.
German Patent No. 2,834,645 discloses fatty alcohol esters of citric acid, a tricarboxylic acid. The compounds are disclosed as being viscosity-stable cosmetic emulsifiers and thickeners; however, they lack the unique emolliency properties of the ester compositions described herein. Numerous other fatty citric acid esters are listed in the Cosmetic, Toiletry and Fragrance Association International Cosmetic Ingredient Directory, such as trioctyl citrate, trioctyldodecyl citrate, tristearyl citrate, triisostearyl citrate and trilauryl citrate. However, none of these citrates have the unique properties of the ester compositions described and claimed herein.
Mineral oil is widely used in personal care products as an emollient because of its low cost. However, mineral oil has an undesirable oily feel which is carried over into the finished product.
There exists a need for products that will reduce the oily feel of mineral oil without reducing its emolliency. Other than solid particle materials such as DRY-FLO.RTM. (aluminum starch octenylsuccinate) which is made by National Starch and Chemical of Bridgewater, N.J., there exists no other products which reduce the oily feel of mineral oil, petrolatum, and the like.